Sister Tai
| image=128px| species = Human| prof = Monk| icon = image:Monk-icon.png| level = 10...20}} Sister Tai, NPC Sister Tai is a very reverent and pious healer henchman available in Cantha. She is also an instructor for monks at the Shing Jea Monastery. Quests Given *Stale Mate *Track Down Brother Pe Wan *Journey to the Master Quests Involved In *Locate Sister Tai *The Threat Grows *To The Rescue *To Zen Daijun Location *Shing Jea Island **Sunqua Vale (at Yundin Circle) Sister Tai, Healer Henchman Origin: Shing Jea Island Profession: Monk, specializing in Healing Prayers Armament: Staff Sister Tai is a Canthan henchman who is available for hire from Zen Daijun onwards; and later on, in the Jade Sea areas. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Vizunah Square) *Jade Sea (all towns and outposts) Skills Used * (Elite) * * * * * * On Shing Jea Island: * (instead of Resurrection Chant) Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"I am not certain who could unleash a plague like this upon the peaceful people of Shing Jea. Whoever did this must be a tortured soul; this is is a cry for help if I've ever seen one. Did you need my help with anything?" In Kaineng City: :"Dwayna's love will shake the very pillars of this city and with it dump the sickness, plague, and evil out into the light where it shall repent and be set straight again. Let us hope all of this can be accomplished without bloodshed. In the end all creatures are good at heart. :Is there something you needed?" When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"I know not what we are going to do on Shing Jea Island without Master Togo. I just cannot believe he is gone." Quotes Idle quotes on Shing Jea Island: *''"I admit that there are some moments when I give in to despair, when I doubt the inherent goodness in all beings. At times like these, I open my heart to Dwayna and I realize that goodness lies within us all."'' *''"Shing Jea Island is truly a wonderful place, but sometimes I miss the city. The bustling marketplace, the smell of sticky buns cooking in the morning, it's really the little things in life that make it worth living."'' *''"We should all be thankful that Master Togo has created this wonderful place where such a diverse group of people from all backgrounds can learn together in an atmosphere of peace and harmony."'' Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Dwayna guide and protect us against those we confront and give us the power to forgive them for their misdeeds."'' *''"Dwayna's loving embrace is with us at all times."'' *''"The light of Dwayna will guide our path, always."'' Battle quotes: *''"Can't we all just get along?"'' *''"Don't worry if you die, I'll have you back in no time!"'' *''"Dwayna guide me."'' *''"Fear not, Dwayna shall protect us."'' *''"Here, let me heal that for you."'' *''"I am the soul of forgiveness."'' *''"I forgive you."'' *''"Take care of yourselves."'' Notes *Appears to have sided with the Luxons. *She wears Monk Canthan Armor. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Quest Givers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Divine Path Category:Sunqua Vale